


记一次失败的探险

by Boan_Lee



Category: Thor - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 01:04:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20322541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boan_Lee/pseuds/Boan_Lee
Summary: 神兄弟的童年往事





	记一次失败的探险

故事是发生在神兄弟幼年时期的一次野外探险中的。  
Loki是被舔醒的。五岁的小王子揉着惺忪的睡眼靠着背后的石壁坐了起来，刚刚从美梦中惊醒的他尚未意识到此刻发生了什么事情。他下意识地在这个不怎么宽敞的山洞里找起他的哥哥来，可是任凭那绿油油的眼睛滴溜溜地转了一整圈，除了不远处那只半大的狮子，连他哥哥的半根头发都没能找到。  
等等，狮子？  
这下子小王子可真的被吓醒了，他被吓出了一身冷汗，浑身哆嗦着靠着石壁缓慢地往山洞口挪，仅存的理智让他操纵着还不怎么熟练的魔法给自己变出了一把没什么威胁力的小刀，虚晃了两下，比在胸前，对准了洞中的庞然大物。  
这可真是不幸中的万幸，看上去酒足饭饱的狮子对Loki没什么兴趣。它只是凝视着它妄图逃跑的小猎物，尾巴一下一下地甩着，与地面撞击发出了“啪啪”的声音。  
见多识广的王子殿下可比寻常百姓家的孩子有胆识的多，可让一个五岁的孩子独自面对一头狮子还是有些太过了。被吓到甚至忘了怎么哭的Loki一下子被洞口的树藤绊倒在地，他嫩白的皮肤瞬间变得红肿，膝盖上还渗出了血丝。小王子可没工夫去理会身体上的疼痛，活下去变成了他此刻他脑中唯一的念头，Loki手脚并用，好不容易逃出了山洞。  
只是等他终于到了洞外才发现了一个更悲剧的事实：洞中未找到踪迹的Thor，在洞外仍未找到任何存在过的蛛丝马迹，甚至连洞口潮湿的土地上，只残留着他们昨天因为避雨躲进山洞时的两串小小的脚印。  
最不好的猜想涌上了Loki的心头：他的哥哥，可能被山洞里那头危险的猛兽吃掉了。这个想法让Loki心慌意乱，六神无主的孩子当即就想蹲在洞口大哭一场，可求生欲和刚刚狮口脱险的后怕催着他赶紧行动，Loki只好憋住眼泪，跌跌撞撞地继续向前跑去。  
不过这次他了没这么幸运了，发现猎物逃脱了控制范围的狮子一个猛子地扑了上去，长着遒劲肌肉的大爪子一下子砸上了Loki的后背，把本就重心不稳的小王子直接按倒在地。Loki绝望地闭上了眼睛，他心想这下完了，他也要成为狮子的盘中餐了，欲哭无泪的小王子只后悔为什么当初要听他哥哥的话，来这个偏僻的林子里玩什么鬼的探险游戏。预想中的疼痛并为到来，Loki偷偷睁开紧闭的眼睛，才发现身后的狮子根本没有伤害他的意图，相反的，这头刚刚长出一些鬃毛的狮子像头母狮似的，用尖锐的犬齿小心翼翼地叼起Loki的后领，拖着他慢慢朝山洞走去。  
被狮子带回洞里的Loki有些摸不着头脑，虽然不知道眼前的这头巨兽想要干嘛，但出于自保，Loki在狮子松开他的一瞬间，踉跄着缩进了角落。出乎Loki意料的，这头狮子并没有做出任何伤害他的举动，相反的，狮子走到他身边，伸出舌头，舔了舔他受伤的膝盖。猫科动物的舌头上布满了倒刺，被这样一只庞然大物舔舐可并不是什么美差，Loki没给狮子太多的示好机会，他飞快地收回了腿，一双眼睛像是面对危险时的小动物似的，闪着警觉的光。  
狮子没有为难Loki，见Loki不愿，它便收回了舌头，趴在了一旁。他们一人一狮僵持半晌，见狮子真的没有伤害自己的意图，Loki终于放下了些许戒心。他暗自打量着不远处的狮子，不知道为何，他竟从狮子那双蓝眼睛里看出了些许委屈的味道。  
狮子的眼睛是蓝色的么？  
Loki不知道，但这双蓝眼睛却让他想起了另外一个熟悉至极的人。  
一个连他自己都觉得不怎么靠谱的猜测慢慢浮现出来：  
“哥哥？”  
犹豫了半天，Loki还是说出了心里的猜想。话音刚落，刚刚还趴在一旁的狮子瞬间兴奋地站了起来，它张开嘴，几声低低的狮吼发了出来，证实了Loki的猜测。  
确认了Thor安然无恙的Loki松下了他紧绷的神经，求生欲压抑下的后怕和委屈决堤而出。从以为哥哥被吃掉时便含在眼眶的泪水顷刻从小王子的眼睛中落下，大颗大颗的泪珠顺着胖乎乎的脸蛋滑下，任谁看了都觉得心疼。Thor被Loki突然的爆发吓坏了，他想要安慰Loki，可他除了能发出野兽的嚎叫根本说不了任何话，Thor看着Loki哭肿的眼睛和泛红的眼睛，焦急地在不大的山洞里转着圈。  
湿热柔软的触感从脸颊上传来，Loki放下不停抹去眼泪的手，看见他的哥哥正坐在他面前小心翼翼为他舔去不断落下了眼泪。在Thor的安慰下，小王子缓缓止住了哭泣，他用力地揉了揉哭得红彤彤的眼睛，用还带着点哭腔的声音问道：“你怎么变成了成这个样子？”  
听见Loki的问题，Thor停下了动作，他朝山洞的另一角走去，没一会儿，便叼来一枚散发着奇异香味的果子放在Loki面前。  
“你是吃了这个果子么？”  
Thor又低吼了一声，回答了Loki的问题。Loki捻起果子，反复打量起来，很快，他就在记忆中找到了答案：这是变形果，误食者会变换成不同的生物，这是上个星期生物课上的知识，只不过那时Thor和他的朋友一起翘课去看女武神们演练了，难怪他不知道。Loki仔细地回忆着课上老师讲的知识，可他就是想不起来误食者需要多长时间才能变回来。听完了Loki解释，束手无策的兄弟俩在山洞中面面相觑，他们俩都意识到，眼下的当务之急，是找个靠谱的大人解开这该死的毒性。  
只是才决定打道回府的兄弟俩刚走了没几步，就碰到了他们的第一个难题，一夜没有进食再加上早上的剧烈运动让他们俩空空如也的小肚子咕噜噜地叫了起来。兄弟俩停下了脚步，相互对视了一眼，Thor从Loki的眼神中读出了期待和渴望，他明白Loki的心思，他饿坏了的小弟弟希望他能为他们捕捉到一些猎物供他们饱餐一顿。  
Thor自信地甩了甩鬃毛，他昂首挺胸地朝森林深处走去，他坚信自己一定能够抓到些可口的食物，即便此刻的他变成了野兽。残酷的现实个这个年轻人上了沉重的一课，变成了狮子的Thor实在没能掌握捕猎技巧，他不是弄出了特别大的声响，就是在潜伏时被猎物发现，几个小时过去了，兄弟俩还是一无所获。  
祸不单行，一场突如其来的大雨把饥肠辘辘的兄弟俩淋成了落汤鸡。暴雨中的森林一改平日里温和的面目，成了变成了一个陷阱密布的坟墓，蒸腾的雾气遮挡了兄弟俩来时的路，湿软的泥土在雨水的浸泡下成了吞噬生命的沼泽。无措的Thor驮着受了伤的Loki在雨中奔跑着，他一边留意着脚下的杀人于无形的泥淖，一面焦急地寻找着安身之所。  
上天总算是没有关上最后一扇窗，在密林中乱窜的兄弟俩找到了一间被遗弃的猎人小屋。Thor驮着Loki走了进去，他小心翼翼地爬下，等着他行动不是特别方便的小兄弟从他身上爬下来。狼狈的兄弟俩喘着粗气彼此对视了一眼，虽然对未来可能发生的状况一无所知，但此刻的相互陪伴让他们都放下了心。豆大的雨点砸在屋顶上发出吓人的声音，寒冷的风从残破的窗子吹进来，刀子似地刻在兄弟俩身上。分坐两端的兄弟在这凄风苦雨的作用下依偎在了一起，Loki躺在Thor的肚子上，Thor则抱着Loki蜷成一团。没有人知道暴风雨何时停止，疲惫到了极点的兄弟俩迷迷糊糊地睡着了。  
沉浸在梦想中的小男孩儿们自然考虑不到炸了锅的仙宫。温柔的神后在发现儿子们失踪后破天荒地发了火，只是可怜了众神之王，既要安抚着心急如焚的妻子，又要安排护卫队全城搜寻他这两个不老实的小崽子，被气得胡子都翘了起来的神王坐在椅子上眉毛紧皱，一声又一声的叹气回荡在议政厅内，噤声的大臣们站在大厅里一边等候指令，一面又为两位小王子捏了把汗。  
先醒过来的Thor惊喜地发现变形果的药性已经过了，他兴奋地活动着他的手指，谢天谢地，总算不是那两只粗笨的爪子了。肚子上的重量引起了Thor的注意，他低头看了看枕在他身上睡得正香的Loki，老老实实地放轻了动作。  
天已经放晴了，空气被雨水冲刷干净，散发着一股清新的气味。一阵匆忙的脚步声引起了Thor的注意，他托着Loki的头，把他的小弟弟轻轻挪到地上，接着他捡起被Loki扔在一旁的小刀，蹑手蹑脚地朝木门走去，作为哥哥，他总是有责任去照顾他的兄弟。  
埋伏在门后的Thor打算给敌人来一个出其不意的攻击，像炮弹似的男孩一头撞进来寻找他们兄弟俩的护卫队队长怀里。踏破铁鞋都没能找到这两个小祖宗的护卫队队长此刻才真正的领悟到得来全不费功夫这句话的真谛。在Thor的带领下，队员们来到他们避雨的小屋，找到了他们的小殿下。就这样玩，在高大的武士的护送下，两位小王子平平安安地回了家，也为这次的探险计划画上了个不圆满的句号。  
什么？你问我为什么不圆满？  
据说因为这次冒险之旅，两位小王子被关了整整一个月的禁闭，连神后都不给他们求情的那种。


End file.
